


Mystery of Tybalt falling in love with Mercutio

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Series: Mystery of Mercutio And Love [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, denied attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycutio 5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”. For Tveckling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of Tybalt falling in love with Mercutio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



> This prompt can be read as a story on its own or can be read as the second part of the story.

**Mystery of Tybalt falling in love with Mercutio**

  **(Part two)**

“Careless you say?” Benvolio laughed loudly. “My, you should have seen him running and your opinions would change.”

“Yes, I was naked!” Mercutio shouted happily at the Capulets who chased them. Then he laughed loudly at their insults and quickly dashed round the corner.

He and Benvolio came to a halt and had to catch their breaths. Their eyes met and an uncontrollable laughter took possession of them.

“Man, oh man.” Benvolio finally managed to say, his voice choked and his eyes teary. “You should have seen their faces. And you! Cutio you have no shame you! To admit so openly that you walked around the palace wearing no clothes.”

“Ah, it was just the blouse but still, I left it nearly unbuttoned so I think it doesn’t count.” Mercutio flashed him a smile and Benvolio flushed. See? No one could resist his charm.

“Mercutio. I knew I would find a rat like you hiding between the trash in a back alley like this.”

Well, there was one.

“Ah, The Prince of Cats came after it’s prey, didn’t he? It somehow doesn’t seem to be a very royal dish to me: rat-meat. They are often said to be pest-carrying and they smell.” Mercutio lifted his arms to smell his armpits. “Nope, don’t smell a thing. You must’ve mistaken me, got the wrong one.”

Tybalt rolled his eyes. “One thing you do have in common and that is that you carry the pest.You could invoke an entire plague on both our houses. In fact, you might already have.”

“What’s this?” Mercutio seemed genuinely surprised at the rage the other man displayed. The Capulet was obviously seething, with his teeth gnashing, his pale face contorting, his long legs stretched to the limit as he tried to tower over the other man. “What have I done to upset the famous Capulet Sword like such?”

Tybalt ignored the nickname but his eyes had widened slightly at Mercutio’s retort. “What have you done? What haven’t you? Talk’s all over town. You parade naked, you rob the florist, you eat all our chocolate!”

Now that made sense. Surely tongues had waggled now that Mercutio had displayed himself not only as a fool, but as a determined man in love as well.

“Why, I bought most such things and I will not deny the other. But it wasn’t just for me.”

“No? Sorry to have mistaken you for a narcissist then. Don’t tell me,” The tall man turned to Benvolio who was so many heads smaller than him that he cringed at the sudden attention, “it was all for you? It’d explains why you’re at the chubby side.”

“No!” Benvolio piped, wanting to nothing but to hide behind his friend’s back – which he did.

Mercutio protectively held out an arm in front of the Montague and glowered at his nemesis, forcing the attention back on him. Attention which he was given abundantly because the Capulet was looking at him with an intense and heated gaze that sent shivers down his spine.

“It was not for him.”

“It’s for the girl.” Benvolio said, earning himself a warning glance from Mercutio, but it was already too late.

Tybalt took a step backwards, staggering, his jaw suddenly slack and his lips parting.

Mercutio recognised the signs: signs he had hoped for but had feared he’d never be a witness of. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Tybalt spat at him, hands curling into his long raven hair. “Why would I be jealous?” He let out a harsh laugh, clearly forced. “Mercutio, always the clown.”

But the Prince’s nephew wasn’t about to give up so easily. He took a step forward but had to witness how Tybalt just took another step away from him.

“You mistake me for a rat and a narcissist and now you mistake yourself for a dispassionate prick. Admit it, you wanted to have the chocolate and flowers all for yourself, didn’t you?”

Tybalt just stared at him angrily for a moment, then shook his head with a growl. His gloved hand raised and kept Mercutio at a distant as he still tried to approach him.

“Idle gifts mean nothing to me. They are not bound to feelings.” The man protested weakly.

Mercutio’s eyes softened as he reached out for Tybalt, but the latter blocked his hand with his own and swirled it round so Mercutio was left grabbing air again. “You never had gifts? Not even a pole to scratch your claws at?”

“That might’ve been the only thing.” Tybalt replied in a mutter, glaring at Mercutio from behind his locks of hair. “I care not for chocolate.”

“You care for seeing me naked then?”

“Mercutio!” The shout signaled that the Capulet was ready to reach for his dagger, which he did, but Mercutio had been drawn back by Benvolio and was rapidly dragged out of reach.

“All right, all right. Pretend to me all you like where your heart lies, It will not change that I can see the truth.”

Tybalt stood up straight again and his lips twisted into a displeased snarl. “Like the truth is that you suddenly fancy girls now.”

This comment instantly brought about a change of mood to Mercutio, readable on his face, and the boy scowled at him. “Whoever I fancy is none of your concern, or is it? How can a cat play with a rat unless it is because he wants him for dinner?”

“Unless dinner is a witty metaphor for sex I suggest you to rethink the situation you’re in. It will take me just three steps to plunge my dagger in your chest.” The Capulet growled.

“Come, Mercutio, let us go.” Benvolio urged, tugging the taller man’s sleeve. “You won’t be in a very good position to woe Lady Mercina if you were cut into tiny bits and pieces by him.” The last word was spoken with such malice that Mercutio felt his stomach twist.

His eyes were fixed on Tybalt, green orbs meeting brown, a connection which didn’t break until Mercutio was forced out of the alley by his companion.

“Man,” Benvolio laughed, “You should have seen the look on his face! He did want to see you naked. My, my, I never thought you had it in you to charm so many men and women.”

“Now all I need to do is charm Mercina.” Muttered Mercutio.

“Yeah, charm her into your bed you mean. Hey, have you asked Romeo-?”

“Shut it.” Mercutio held up a hand as a warning and his little friend quickly bit his tongue.

That very next day Tybalt received a gift wrapped in lovely paper and adorned with a ribbon. He shred the paper revealed a box of chocolates inside. With a growl the box was thrown out of the room and into the face of his servant Peter (who quickly hid the box to enjoy the chocolates inside for the next few days).

The next day he was brought flowers (which he threw out of the window but Lady Capulet later stumbled upon and had them displayed in the living room because they were so lovely, rich and nice!)

Mercutio received a letter after seven days of sending small gifts to the Capulet. “Please stop.” It said. He grinned and ordered some more.

At least Tybalt had stopped throwing the gifts away.


End file.
